House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. They rule over the Westerlands and while their domain isn't the biggest or the most fertile region in Westeros, it is certainly the wealthiest. Their sigil is a rampaging golden lion on a red field. Their words are Hear Me Roar. History House Lannister can trace their line all the way to Age of Heroes to the mythical Lann the Clever, who apparently took Casterly Rock from its owners House Casterly using only his wits. The versions of the story vary, but the most simple explanation is that Lann simply married the daughter of Lord Casterly and ruled when his father in-law passed. The very first King of the Rock was Loreon I Lannister, called the Lion, and brought the Reynes of Castamere to the kingdom by marriage and the Baneforts of Banefort through war. House Lannister throughout the generations grew so numerous that the cadet branch of House Lannister of Lannisport was founded to prevent dynasty struggles. While King Tybolt Lannister fought off the arriving Andals, his successors Tyrion III and Gerold II welcomed the Andals into the Westerlands, allowing the formation of several houses in time. The last member of the original First Men lineage was Gerold III Lannister, who died without male issue and was succeeded by his son in-law Joffrey Lydden, who ruled as King Joffrey I Lannister. Some Kings were respected for their skill or their cruelty, such as King Lancel I Lannister, who conquered as far south as Old Oak, unfortunately his son Loreon III, lost all of his father's conquests, earning the nickname of the Limp. King Tyrion II Lannister, called the Tormentor, was feared for his ruthlessness and passion for torture. King Gerold the Great sailed and raided the Iron Islands, taking a hundred Ironborn hostages, promising to hang one for every raid in his coasts. Other Kings of the Rock weren't well regarded, such as King Loreon IV Lannister, called the Half-wit, or his grandson King Loreon V Lannister, called Queen Lorea for his tendency of dressing as a woman and wander the docks of Lannisport like a common whore. After him the name Loreon became much less common. King Lancel IV Lannister decapitated the Ironborn king Harrald Half-Drowned and his heir with a single swing of his Valyrian Steel sword Brightroar. Later Lancel IV led an invasion of the Reach, only to be killed in a duel by Ser Wilbert Osgrey, the Little Lion, who killed him at the cost of his own life. King Tommen II Lannister, called the Lion King, tried to sail to old Valyria to find treasures, only to never return, and the sword Brightroar was lost with him. Recent History Known members * Lann the Clever, mythical founder of the house. * King Loreon I Lannister, called the Lion, first King of the Rock in record. * King Tybolt Lannister, dubbed the Thunderbolt, ''ensured the first Andals met a bloody end. * King Tyrion III Lannister, his grandson, who instead of fighting took Andals sons and daughters as fosterlings. ** King Gerold II Lannister, his son, who continued to welcome the Andals to the kingdom. * King Gerold III Lannister, last king of the original lineage. Died without male issue. ** King Joffrey I Lannister, originally of House Lydden. Son in-law of King Gerold. * King Lancel I Lannister, also called ''The Lion. Conquered as far as Old Oak. ** King Loreon III Lannister, his son. Lost all his father's conquests. Called the Limp. * King Tommen I Lannister, who brought Fair Isle to the realm. * King Gerold IV Lannister, called the Great. Raided the Iron Islands and took 100 hostages. * King Loreon IV Lannister, called the Half-wit. ** King Loreon V Lannister, his grandson, called Queen Lorea. * King Norwin Lannister, called "the Niggardly", was not known for his openhandedness * King Tyrion II Lannister, called the Tormentor. One of the most feared Kings of the Rock. * King Lancel IV Lannister, tried to invade the Reach. Killed by Ser Wilbert Osgrey in a duel at Red Lake. * King Tommen II Lannister, called the Lion King. Sailed to Valyria after the Doom and was never seen again. Lost Brightroar with him. * King Loren I Lannister, current King of the Rock. Called the Lion of the West. ** Queen Gwendolyn Lannister. Loren's wife. *** Prince Lucion Lannister, Loren's eldest son and heir. *** Princess Lorna Lannister, their only daughter. * Thomas Lannister, Loren's younger brother. ** Liam Lannister, Thomas son. * Martyn Lannister, Loren's youngest brother. Castellan of Casterly Rock ** Ser Devan Lannister, Martyn's son. ** Gwyn Lannister, Martyn's daughter. Handmaiden of her cousin Lorna. * Tybalt Lannister, cousin of King Loren. Married to Alyssa Lefford. ** Rhea Lannister, eldest of their three legitimate children. Married to a rich merchant of Lannisport. ** Damon Hill, eldest of his five recognized bastard children. ** Jon Lantell, his second eldest bastard. Founder of House Lantell. * Damion Lannister, youngest cousin of King Loren. Called the Cursed Lion. Sworn Houses * House Lannister of Lannisport * House Reyne of Castamere * House Crakehall of Crakehall * House Marbrand of Ashemark * House Lefford of the Golden Tooth * House Westerling of the Crag * House Banefort of Banefort * House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall * House Prester of Feastfires * House Farman of Faircastle * House Bettley * House Swyft of Cornfield * House Foote * House Kenning of Kayce * House Lydden of Deep Den * House Falwell * House Payne * House Yew * House Turnberry of Maybros * House Drox * House Broom * House Ferren * House Kyndall * House Sarsfield of Sarsfield * House Jast * House Peckledon * House Brax of Hornvale * House Serrett of Silverhill * House Plumm * House Ruttiger * House Greenfield of Greenfield * House Lorch * House Moreland * House Vikary * House Estren of Wyndhall * House Doggett * House Stackspear * House Hawthorne * House Parren * House Myatt * House Garner * House Hetherspoon * House Algood * House Hamell Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:House Lannister Category:Houses from the Rock